


Just Like That

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: What happened at the end of 'Limbo' when Barbara invited Tommy for a drink?
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

We got our drinks and settled down in a quiet corner of the pub. I knew one of us should speak, but after I had held out the olive branch by inviting him for a drink, I wasn’t inclined to make things any easier on him. Taking a sip from my pint, I sat back and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, he spoke.

“I don’t really know where to begin.”

I rolled my eyes and took another sip.

“All these years I couldn’t stop you talking, and now you won’t say a word.”

“I’ve said more than enough over the past six months. You, on the other hand, have been virtually mute.”

“I deserved that.”

Another sip, “you’re not going to get any argument from me.”

He raised an eyebrow and snorted with laughter.

“That’ll be a first.”

I smiled, “I’ll give you that one.”

“I wish there was an easy answer to how I’ve been behaving, but there isn’t.”

“Well, if you don’t know why you did it no one else will.”

“I hurt you, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“Sorry.”

“What are you apologising for?”

The expression of surprise that crossed his face was laughable.

“For hurting you.”

“And the rest?”

The surprise became anger.

“Do you have a catalogue of my failings that you want me to atone for? Shall we start at A and work to Z?”

“Oh, stop being the martyr!”

That stunned him into silence.

“Helen died. You were grieving. But your grieving meant shutting out everyone who wanted to help and drowning your demons in a sea of alcohol. People thought they were going to lose you too.” My voice cracked and I had to force out the last few words. “I thought I was going to lose you.” 

He reached across the table and squeezed my hand.

“I felt guilty. Helen was shot and it was you that tried to save her. I just collapsed and watched in horror while you did everything you could.”

“You had nothing to feel guilty for. Your wife was shot in front of you, you were in shock.”

“That doesn’t excuse my behaviour.”

“It was your behaviour after the funeral that everyone was worried about, that I was worried about. I wasn’t sure you were ever going to come back.”

“As I said, I felt guilty. I didn’t think I deserved anyone’s sympathy or compassion.”

“Idiot!”

“Excuse me?”

“I said idiot. What about all the times you helped me? And if you dare say ‘but that was different’ you’ll be wearing what’s left of my pint.”

“I can’t help the way I felt.”

“No, I suppose you couldn’t.”

“We’ve talked ourselves into a corner.”

“And achieved absolutely nothing.”

“No, we've achieved something, something important. I’m not going to go back to how I was Barbara, diving head-first into bottle after bottle of anything alcoholic I can get my hands on. I need to move forward with my life, with you.”

“So, you’re coming back to work?”

“Yes. Now I want to ask you something.”

I nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Am I coming back to you, my best friend? Can you forgive me Barbara?”

“Idiot.”

“Again? What have I done now?”

“I’ll always forgive you Sir, just as you’ve always forgiven me.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that. Now, shall I order another round and some chips?”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“I have them occasionally. Don’t run away.”

He smiled at me again, but this time it was the smile he always saved for me, the smile I had missed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

I smiled back. “Good.”


End file.
